Little Girl Lost...And Found
by Wreath of Roses
Summary: Usagi is growing up under difficult circumstances. A Usa/Mamo-chan romance that will span many years!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first fanfic…wait don't go yet!! I got the idea for this story   
from reading IamthelizardQueen's story "Skin Deep." If you haven't read   
this story you should. Anyway I am not going into the deeper aspects of   
depression, instead my story will focus on the idea of Usagi's parents   
being less than understanding to her situation. This story will also focus   
on Usagi's mental development in the face of problems, and of course the   
development of her relationship with Mamo-chan!!!  
  
  
This story is probably going to be mostly PG-13 and maybe some R.   
However I am planning on having Sekkushiaru Roman (sexual romance)   
scenes in it as well. I will clearly mark these chapters as NC-17 and I will   
also make PG-13 or R versions of the same chapter so that those that don't   
like that kind of thing will not have to read it!   
  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon. It took the men in white coats many months to   
get me to realize that. They say if I'm good and take all those pretty pills   
that I can have pudding tomorrow!!! I do own Mamo-chan. {Men in   
white coats break down the door.} What! What do you mean that I don't   
get any pudding??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
@~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~@  
  
  
Little Girl Lost…and Found  
By  
Wreath of Roses  
  
  
  
  
  
32…34…35…Tsukino Usagi lay back on her bed counting the ceiling   
tiles, so far she had done this four times already. 144 tiles. She glanced   
out the window it was still raining not that it made much difference; she   
wouldn't be leaving her room anytime soon anyway. That's right Tsukino   
Usagi, Sailor Moon, Her Supreme Royal Highness Princess Serenity of the   
Moon Kingdom, one of the few standing between the world and total   
destruction…was grounded.  
  
  
Ever since she had become Sailor Moon her relationship with her family   
had suffered. She used to be so close to both her parents, telling them   
anything and everything. Now however for their own safety she was   
forced to lie to them. The fact that she went out at all times of the day and   
night and returned home with many cuts and bruises was another reason   
for argument.  
  
  
This definitely was not the first time she was being punished for her   
seemingly bad behavior. However this time around was worse than the   
others.   
  
  
Usagi had left in the middle of the night to go to fight a daimon, it seemed   
that Eudial and her station wagon O'death were busier than normal.   
Anyway the usual pattern had ensued: confront Eudial, Uranus and   
Neptune grab crystal to see if it is a talisman, they return crystal when it is   
found out to be a dud, Neptune and Uranus vanish, Eudial vanishes, fight   
and destroy ugly monster, drag yourself home to take care of injuries.   
This time though she had a surprise coming to her. Her mother and father   
were both sitting in the living room waiting for her.   
  
  
They demanded to know where she had been, and because of obvious   
reasons she couldn't tell them. Well they saw how beat-up she was and   
asked her if she had been fighting, she of course denied it. Then her father   
accused her of going to see that "older boy of hers." He insinuated that   
Mamoru had taken advantage of her. Well that was enough to make Usagi   
loose her cool and she had replied that 'Mamo-chan wouldn't do   
something like that, he is a complete gentleman.' Of course her father   
remembered what it was like to be a young man and he knew that most of   
their thoughts were not 'gentlemanly.' He still insisted that 'that older   
boy' was no good.   
  
Usagi's mother was disappointed in her daughter too. However she   
played peacekeeper saying that it was too late to discuss this now, but until   
further notice Usagi was grounded. She was confined to her room and   
school, not allowed to use the phone, and she couldn't see her friends or   
Mamoru. Her father didn't talk or even look at her at breakfast today.   
Her mother gave her the cold shoulder as well.   
  
  
Usagi went to school, another source of disappointment for her parents.   
All those late-night battles made it impossible to get enough sleep, and so   
it was hard to stay awake in class. Add in the fact that Usagi had to use   
more energy to destroy the monsters, and she was lucky she was awake at   
all between battles. This made for a much less than stellar school record.   
  
  
  
She had told Ami and Makoto that she wouldn't be able to make the   
meeting at the Hikawa Shrine today or any day soon, and the fact that she   
was grounded, when she saw them at school. They had understood and   
promised to tell the rest of the senshi and Mamoru.   
  
  
After another failed test and all around bad day in school, Usagi had come   
home. And so here she lay counting the tiles in her ceiling and listening to   
the rain pound against her windows.  
  
  
She wished desperately that she could some how mend the relationship   
she had with her parents, but she didn't see how she could. She would   
have to tell them everything, and for their own safety she couldn't do that.   
And even if she were to tell them all, how would they react? Ever since   
she had found out that she was really a reincarnated, eons old moon   
princess, she worried what her "parents" would think of her. Life was full   
of hard choices. Let her parents think the worst of her and keep them safe,   
while her ties to them were slowly dissolving; or tell them all, endanger   
their lives and have them turn away from her when they find out that she   
truly isn't their daughter. All she knew was that she loved them deeply   
and she would do anything to keep them safe, even if that meant pushing   
them away.  
  
  
"Usagi. Usagi, your father and I want to talk to you now. Come   
downstairs." Her mother's voice calling her brought her out of her   
internal debating.  
  
  
Usagi looked out the window on her way out of her room, noticing that it   
was dark outside. She had been lamenting about her parents longer than   
she had realized.  
  
  
As she trudged down the stairs like a prisoner to the gallows, she prayed   
that things would not go as bad as she thought they would. She arrived in   
the living room to the sight of her mother's impassive face and her father   
scowling at her. Apparently the higher powers were not listening to her   
pleas for things to go smoothly.  
  
  
"Usagi, I hope you realize that we need to discuss your behavior. This   
can't go on any longer. You come and go at all hours of the night, your   
grades, while they have been slightly better lately, are just on the verge of   
passing, you never listen to your father or I when we give you a chore or   
punish you! I don't know what to do with you any longer!!" Her   
mother's voice had kept rising in volume until she was yelling at the end.  
  
  
"Well I know that she didn't start acting this way until she started seeing   
those new girls and that cradle robber!!" Her father's contribution to the   
conversation left Usagi with a sinking sensation.  
  
  
Her mother and father looked at each other and seemed to come to some   
sort of agreement. The sinking sensation grew.  
  
  
"Usagi your father and I have come to an agreement. While we know that   
this will be hard on you…"  
  
  
Usagi's mother's voice faded to the background. 'Please, don't let them   
say what I think that they are going to. Don't they understand the girls   
and Mamo-chan are the only ones I have to lean on! I have to separate   
my self from my family, but I can't stand up all alone against life! Please   
don't try and make me give them up! I need them!'  
  
  
"…We feel that these new friends of yours are causing these problems. So   
we have decided that you are no longer allowed to associate with these   
girls and Mamoru." Her mother had said it, the thing that Usagi dreaded   
the most. Her parents want her to give up the only people that have been   
able to get her past the most trying times in her life. Usagi felt like the   
supports had been kicked out from under her, and in way they were.  
  
  
Usagi felt anger but most of all sadness rising in her. Anger that her   
parents want to take away the people that are the most precious to her.   
And sadness because they did not know, they did not know that what they   
had just said and done was comparable to ripping out her heart.  
  
  
Usagi raised her head up and looked at her parents. "There is no way that   
I can leave my friends, this is unacceptable. These are the only people that   
I can truly depend on and you want me to give them up? No! I will not!"  
  
  
At her impassioned display both of her parents rose out of their seats. The   
feelings of anger in the room were so strong you could almost see it.  
  
  
"You will do as we say young lady! As long as you live under this roof   
you will listen and do as your mother and I say!!" Usagi could just about   
see the steam coming from her father's ears.  
  
  
"Your father is right. We have been far too lenient with you! Maybe   
some of your behavior problems are our fault, but this time you are going   
to do as we say!" Well there went the thought of appealing to her mother.   
There was no choice left.  
  
  
"I will follow your rules for now." Came Usagi's deflated voice. "But   
there is no way to solve my problems! And trying to keep me from my   
loved ones will just make things harder! I wish you could understand!"   
As those last words left her mouth, Usagi ran up the stairs in tears.  
  
  
"Oh Kenji, what are we going to do? It seems like we will never return to   
the happy family we used to be." At the sound of his wife's broken voice,   
Kenji wrapped her up in his arms.  
  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know anymore." Was the solemn reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chibi-usa had been in the upstairs hallway listening to the fight between   
her grandparents and her future mother. She couldn't believe that her   
grandparents wanted to keep her mother away from her father and dearest   
friends. When the shouting stopped and Usagi ran up the stairs in tears,   
Chibi-usa ducked up the steps to her attic room. She heard Usagi's door   
slam shut. And figured that she would give her mother some time to her   
self.  
  
  
Two hours later, and Usagi had yet to come out of her room. Chibi-usa   
was really starting to get worried (not that she would let anyone know).   
So she decided it was time to see if Usagi was all right.  
  
  
As she crept down the stairs of her room to her mother's room, she   
thought that she would hear the usual wailing that her mother favored.   
But everything was eerily quiet. She turned the knob and swung her   
mother's door open. She was unprepared to see what was on the other   
side of the door.  
  
  
For there was the former princess of the Silver Millennium and the future   
queen of the entire galaxy, laying on her bed in the fetal position, with   
quiet tears sliding from heartbroken eyes.   
  
  
"Usagi! Usagi, are you all right?" Chibi-usa's voice wavered with the   
concern she had for her future mother.   
  
  
"Yeah I'll be all right. I just wish that they could understand. It hurts to   
know that you and your parents can't understand each other." Came   
Usagi's weary voice.  
  
  
"But I thought that-" Chibi-usa was interrupted as Usagi's communicator   
started shrilly beeping. Usagi opened up her communicator as fast as she   
could.  
  
  
Mercury's weary face stared back at her. "Usagi, I know this isn't the best   
time to call but we have a real problem here! We got caught up in a fight   
with the enemy. And while we managed to get the heart crystal back to its   
owner, the daimon that Eudial released is to strong for us to destroy.   
Mars and Venus are down, and I don't know how long Jupiter, Tuxedo   
Kamen and I can keep this thing at bay! We need Sailor Moon!!"  
  
  
"I'll be right there!!" Even though Usagi knew she would get into a lot of   
trouble with her parents if she were caught, but she couldn't leave her   
friends to fend for themselves. "Chibi-usa I need you to keep a look out   
for my parents and make sure that they don't know that I am gone."  
  
  
"You can count on me." (Famous last words people, famous last words.)   
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi leapt off into the night. She found a secluded ally and transformed.   
When she arrived at the battle things were worse then before. Mercury   
was down and it looked as though Jupiter was fighting with a broken arm.   
Really the only one that was keeping the daimon at bay was Tuxedo   
Kamen, but as he released another Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber, she could   
see that he could not keep up that level of energy for much longer. His   
attack struck home but it didn't do much damage. "The damn thing has   
some sort of shield that blocks our attacks and absorbs the energy to   
become even stronger. Mercury analyzed the thing and said that only you   
had enough energy to over load the shields." Tuxedo Kamen exhaustedly   
stated.  
  
  
"Well it is going to take me some time to build up that kind of energy.   
You two will need to distract it for a few more minutes." Usagi could see   
the tired but determined look in their eyes as they digested this piece of   
information.  
  
  
"You ready to play chicken with this thing Tux-boy?"   
  
  
The afore mentioned "Tux-boy" rolled his eyes at Jupiter. "Yes I'm ready   
to sidetrack this thing's attention. But I would appreciate it if you never   
called me that revolting name again!"  
  
  
"Whoa! It was just a joke Tuxedo Kamen-sama. You've either been   
studying too much or the royal shorts are too tight!"   
  
  
Another warning look from the masked-man got Jupiter off her teasing   
stint and back to business. "Alright I'll take a frontal approach, with your   
arm, taking the rear will provide you with more cover."  
  
  
"Let's go!" Was the Jovian's reply.  
  
  
As Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen ran toward the big, ugly daimon (Is there   
any other kind?), Sailor Moon was building up the energy to kill it. It was   
harder than most thought, for you had to pull more and more power from   
your own life force and at the same time contain and control it. One   
mistake "and there goes the neighborhood" literally. She heard the attacks   
of the others hitting the daimon, but she ignored it knowing that this was   
the pivotal point of her own attack. She had gathered enough energy, she   
hoped.   
  
  
"MOVE!! NOW!!" As Sailor Moon's order echoed through the air her   
two comrades got as far away from the daimon as they could given the   
time they had. "SPIRAL MOON HEARTACHE" was accompanied by a   
blazing explosion of pink energy.  
  
The blast of pure energy hit the daimon. At first nothing happened, it   
appeared that the monster was absorbing the energy. However, just like   
what happens with even the best sponge, the daimon reached its saturation   
point. It could not take such a large quantity of energy all at once, and the   
shield promptly dissolved. As the rest of the energy hit the main body of   
daimon it barely had time to shout out "LOVELY" as it was turned back   
into a small green pebble.  
  
  
Sailor Moon sunk to the ground all of her reserves drained. "Usa-ko!" and   
with that cry brought a dashing masked-man to Moon's side.   
  
  
"I'll be alright just don't let me do that again anytime soon." Was the   
weak reply. As Tuxedo hovered over his bunny like a mother hen, Jupiter   
checked on the other senshi. Everyone seemed to be fine as they were   
starting to wake up. Jupiter stepped away from them and closer to the   
remains of the daimon, was curious at what could make such a strong   
monster. Loud laughter brought the two lovebirds out of their little world   
and gained the rest of the senshi's attention.   
  
  
"Ugghhh…what is making you laugh like a hyena with hiccups?" Mars   
tersely asked.  
  
  
"This" Jupiter held up the small green pebble that was their opponent.  
  
  
"What about it?" The always-inquisitive senshi of Mercury asked.  
  
  
"It's ironic that's what it is. I mean you three were knocked out, I got my   
arm broken, Tuxedo Kamen is worn out and Moon had to just about blow   
the thing to kingdom come, and it's a freaking M&M!!!!"  
  
  
"Excuse me what do you mean a M&M. There is no freaking way that we   
were in a life and death battle with a candy covered chocolate! I mean if   
that were the case my Burning Mandala should have turned that thing into   
a puddle of sundae topping!"  
  
  
"Well it makes perfect sense to me." All eyes turned to Minako at this   
declaration. "Well think about it M&M's are made to be tuff, you know   
"melt in your mouth not in your hand."  
  
  
Everyone groaned at Minako's odd yet correctly said statement. "Well if   
that's the case then our next enemy could end up being the Energizer   
Bunny, and it would 'just keep going and going.' Really, I think that the   
Death Buster's just ran out of ideas and someone just happened to have a   
package of candy in their pocket." That was Jupiter's idea about the   
whole thing.  
  
  
"I have to agree with Jupiter about this. It seems that the object in   
question was infused with an extra high amount of negative energy, their-  
by giving the entity more than the usual stamina." At the blank looks on   
Venus, Jupiter, and Moon's faces, Mercury restated her last sentence.   
"The thing was juiced up more than the other's we fought and that is why   
we had such a hard time killing it! Honestly, you people need to use a   
dictionary once and a while!"   
  
  
As the senshi of ice continued to lament her comrades lousy vocabulary,   
everyone else de-transformed. "Oh damn! Crap! These things never hurt   
that much until you de-transform." Makoto gestured to her broken arm.  
  
  
"I can patch you up. It's going to hurt for me to realign the bones,   
though." Mamoru said.  
  
  
"Just get it over with. It's not like I can explain how I broke my arm at   
this time of night anyway. 'Oh yes doctor I fell when I was practicing my   
human fly act in the middle of the night.'"  
  
  
"Alright, first I have to look and see which way the bone snapped so I can   
get it align it properly." As Mamoru said this, a golden glow came from   
the tips of his fingers as he trailed them down Makoto's arm. With his   
eyes closed in concentration he visualized the broken bone and saw how to   
set it strait. All of a sudden he took Makoto's arm and wrenched it to one   
side their-by setting the bone strait. Makoto's eyes got huge and it looked   
like she was going to scream, but then Mamoru infused her entire arm   
with his power blocking the pain and knitting the bones before she could   
fully process the pain. When he let go of her arm it was as good as new.  
  
  
"Next time warn me before you do that, I thought I was going to pass out   
for a minute. Although, you know you could give David Copperfield a   
run for his money. We could really make a killing in Vegas." Makoto said   
while flexing her arm a few times. She then took notice of her watch.   
"Man I didn't realize that it was already two o'clock. I'm going back to   
bed. Thanks for fixing my arm Mamoru-san."   
  
  
"DAMN!" All eyes turned toward Usagi, surprised that she would use   
such language. "I have to get home before my parents find out I'm gone.   
They will skin me alive if they find out that I have left at this time of   
night." Usagi the reached up and gave Mamoru a quick peck on the   
cheek. "I'm glad you guys are all right. I'll see you when my parents let   
up, or when I become queen of Crystal Tokyo, whichever comes first."   
With that slight bit of humor Usagi turned and started to run towards her   
home. The other girls also said goodnight and went to their homes, too.  
  
  
Mamoru's eyes followed Usagi until she was out of sight. He knew   
through their bond that these problems with her parents were hurting her   
more then she let on. 'Please let things work out for Usa-ko. It tears me   
up inside to feel her hurting over this. Please Kami watch over her.'   
Then he turned and started to walk home also, the crash of thunder   
booming in the distance.  
  
  
@ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -@  
  
  
As Usagi reached her window the rain started to come down in sheets.   
"Whoa, I'm sure glad I'm not out in that!" Usagi commented under her   
breath as she opened her window and climbed through. Her room was   
dark. "Good I made it back before they noticed."  
  
  
All of a sudden the lights in her room turned on.  
  
  
*^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^*  
  
  
  
Well what do you think so far? "Great Expectations" it's not, but if I   
entertained you for a while that's all I'm after. The next chapter will be   
coming in a bit. Boy too bad I'm a perfectionist; it takes me a while to get   
my stories to sound the way I like!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

Ok I am currently waiting to see if I get any feedback on the first chapter   
of this story. I figured that I might as well start on the next chapter. Lets   
see all the stuff from before applies. By the way I don't think I mentioned   
it in the last chapter but this story will include elements from both the   
anime and the manga. And for the sake of the story Mamoru's stinking   
rich, and this will be elaborated upon later in the story. These chapters   
won't have anything really bad in it. The somewhat naughty stuff comes   
later. Hee-hee! This chapter picks up about an hour after the last chapter   
ended.  
  
  
The obligatory disclaimer: Last night I knew for sure I owned Sailomoon.   
Then I realized that it was just a dream conjured by my over active   
imagination and that old Chinese food that I ate.  
  
  
@ @  
  
  
  
Little Girl Lost…And Found  
By Wreath of Roses  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru rolled over in his bed again. He just couldn't get to sleep, and it   
wasn't the storm that was making sleep impossible. He just had this vague   
feeling that something was not right.   
  
  
All of a sudden he was bowled over by a tide of sorrow. He knew it was   
not his own, but his sweet little rabbit's. The only time he had felt   
anything comparable to this was when he broke up with her because of   
those nightmares. He knew it must be bad to be able to feel so much   
sadness through their bond. He had to get to her, to try and shield her   
from this all consuming grief. He was already making his way to his   
door pulling on his shirt at the same time. His worry for his Usa-ko   
making him run out of his apartment and to his car.  
  
  
He didn't know exactly where she was so he just continued to follow her   
emotions through their bond. He was led to the park, which struck him as   
odd; she should be home in bed. But then again the whole situation was   
odd. He left his car and kept following the bond deeper and deeper into   
the park. By now he was soaked, he had in his haste forgotten to take an   
umbrella or even a coat with him. Not only was he wet but also with so   
much rain it was hard to even see very far. He was beginning to give up   
hope of finding his love here. He started to turn to search another spot   
when he stopped.  
  
  
There curled up on a bench in the rose garden, completely soaked through,   
and shaking, from the cold or the barely audible sobs he didn't know, was   
his angel.  
  
  
"Usa-ko! Usa-ko!" He called out to her as he ran to her side. "Love,   
what's wrong, what are you doing here?"  
  
  
Usagi didn't answer him she just threw her self into his arms, not making   
the effort to muffle her sobs any longer. He just held her as she cried. He   
wanted to know what it was that could upset her so, but knew that if she   
wanted to tell him she would do it in her own time.  
  
  
They ended up sitting there for quite some time. "Let's get out of this   
rain. If we sit here much longer we'll end up getting sick." As Mamoru   
said this he pulled Usagi's unresisting body toward his car.  
  
  
@ ================================================ @  
  
  
  
He had to practically carry his Usa to get her to his apartment. She was so   
listless and tired. He managed to get her in the door of his spacious   
penthouse apartment. "You should go in the bathroom and dry off, I'll   
bring you some dry clothes to put on."  
  
  
Usagi mechanically did as Mamoru said walking off to the bathroom. She   
came out a few minutes later mostly dry and wearing the T-shirt and   
shorts Mamoru had given her.   
  
  
Even with the seriousness of the situation, he couldn't help thinking she   
looked adorable, his shirt hanging down to her knees and her hair still   
damp. She sunk down into the couch. He sat down beside her and took   
her into his arms again, smoothing her hair with one hand. "Usa-ko,   
please tell me what this is all about. Please, when you hurt I hurt."  
  
  
She didn't want to say anything the pain was so great. But when she   
looked into those honest midnight blue eyes she couldn't deny him. "I got   
back home all right, but just as I thought that I managed to leave unnoticed   
by my parents, the lights in my room turned on. I was my Mother and   
Father, they were so angry with me. They kept demanding to know where   
I was and I wouldn't tell them, and that seemed to make them even   
madder. They told me that they had come up with a secondary plan to   
keep me away from you and the girls, if I couldn't follow the rules. They   
said that they were going to send me to Kyoto to live with my aunt. I had   
told them that there was no way I could leave. And then my father said   
that if I wanted to continue being a part of this family then I had better   
start to shape up, that he didn't want a daughter that was as disgraceful as   
me." Usagi's voice started breaking with emotion.  
  
  
"Usa-ko you don't have to tell me anymore…" Mamoru's sentence was   
cut off as Usagi picked up where she left off. It was like she couldn't stop   
herself from telling her painful story.   
  
  
"He said that I was bad enough before all these other problems, and that   
he and my mother couldn't stand all the trouble that I was causing. He   
said this was my last chance for redemption. I said that I wouldn't leave   
my friends. He told me that if I owed more loyalty to my friends than my   
family then I should stay with them, because I wasn't welcomed in their   
house anymore. So I left. I didn't know where to go, but I guess that my   
feet just kind of led me to the park." At this she broke down in sobs again.  
  
  
Mamoru couldn't believe that Usagi's parents couldn't see what a   
wonderful person she was, much less that they thought her a disgrace. He   
noticed that her cries had stopped; looking down at her he noticed that her   
fatigue had won out and she was fast asleep. He carried her to the guest   
bedroom and tucked her into bed. He couldn't resist leaving a feather   
light kiss on her lips before closing the door.  
  
  
As he went back to his room he was somewhat relieved that a least he   
knew that Usa-ko was safe. But he also knew that life had just dealt a   
major blow to his love…one he didn't know how she would cope with.   
Her parents had abandoned her.  
  
  
{I could have stopped there but I decided what the hey, I'll try and make   
this chapter longer!}  
  
  
@ @  
  
  
The sun poured its shimmering rays across the face of Tsukino Usagi. She   
could detect the pungent smell of bacon frying. She knew sooner or later   
her mother would come barging into her room to push her out of bed.   
Then she realized that the room was not her own, the bed not hers; the feel   
was different and she could detect the faint smell of roses in the air. It was   
then that she remembered the events of last night. This thought caused an   
arrow of pain to strike her heart. Her Mother. Her mother and father; they   
disowned her; they left her out on the curb like a piece of trash.   
  
  
In some ways she couldn't blame them. To them her behavior of late must   
have seemed awful. But from what she remembered of her father's words   
they had thought her worthless long before she even became the sailor   
senshi of the moon.   
  
  
She didn't want to wake up. Waking up would mean having to face the   
reality of last night. Waking up would also mean having to figure out   
what to do with her self, now that she had no home, no family. But she   
knew that if she didn't wake up then that sweet, dark-haired, blue-eyed   
man in the other room would worry about her. And she never would   
intentionally bring distress to him. It was funny that the man that had   
made her life so hard, when they first met, now seemed like her only   
anchor in this hurtful and chaotic world.   
  
  
She rose slowly as if the emotions she was feeling weighted her down.   
She then made her way to the kitchen. What she saw when she got there   
made her laugh even with all of her problems. There was the Crown   
Prince of Earth, the dark and mysterious Tuxedo Kamen, dancing around   
the kitchen and using a spoon as a microphone while he sung along with   
the radio, as he cooked breakfast.  
  
  
At the sound of tinkling laughter Mamoru turned around. His face started   
to turn a very interesting shade of tomato red. "I hope you realize that this   
must remain a secret. After all I have to keep up my image of brooding   
masculinity." Mamoru said this in a mock serious tone.  
  
  
"Don't worry I'll keep your secret…at least until a golden opportunity   
comes for blackmail." She said this with a slight smile twitching the   
corners of her mouth.  
  
  
A deep rich laugh sounded through the apartment. "Alright, enough fun   
lets get down to something serious. I made your favorite chocolate chip   
pancakes." He handed her the plate.  
  
  
As she looked down at the plate she remembered how her mother would   
make these on the weekends; all the pain from last night came back to her   
full force.  
  
  
Mamoru watched as Usagi's put down her breakfast and walked into the   
living room. He followed her as she walked over to the balcony doors.   
She just stood there for the longest time looking out at the skyline of the   
city. "I just wish I could ignore it all. That I can go back at the end of the   
day and there will be Mama scolding me for my latest test. That Shingo   
will come and bug me. And Papa will overreact if I mention some boy's   
name. I know that I can't though; I have to face the fact that I was never   
what they wanted. They thought me too clumsy, too stupid, and too   
immature to be a daughter they could be proud of."  
  
  
"Usa-ko that's not true. You may have a few faults, but then everyone   
does. I look at you and I see a beautiful young woman with a heart so big   
that she can forgive anything, a soul so beautiful and that shines so bright   
that it is blinding to look at, someone who brings joy and happiness to all   
she is near. You are something very special, and if your parents can't see   
that then they are blind."   
  
  
"That may be what you see, but it doesn't change what my parents see. I   
still can't go home. And now I don't know what to do. I could ask to stay   
with one of the girls but I don't want to burden them like that. Besides,   
Mako-chan and Ami-chan don't have the extra room, it would be a   
financial burden on Rei-chan, and there is no way that Minako-chan's   
mother would let me stay there. I suppose I will just have get a job some   
where and get an apartment, how I don't know." Worry creased her brow.  
  
  
"Usa-ko you don't have to do that. Well what I mean is…well that is if   
you don't mind…I mean if you're willing to…" Usagi had never seen   
Mamoru stutter, ever. As he gathered up his courage he finally spit out   
"you can stay here with me." He looked up to see her wide eyes. "I mean   
you can stay in the guest room."  
  
  
"I can't do that Mamo-chan" Usagi said slightly pole-axed.  
  
  
"Why not? I have plenty of room, it would in no way be a financial   
burden, and having you here with me would make me very happy. You   
have no excuse, and really you have no choice." He said looking her   
straight in the eye.  
  
  
"I guess that I don't have a choice. And I really would like to stay here   
with you, but what will people think?"  
  
  
"I really don't care. People can think what they want; they're going to   
anyway. As long as you and I and our friends know the situation what   
does it matter what people think."  
  
  
Usagi wondered at Mamoru's attitude he was so passionate and insistent   
about this. She had always wondered if he was ashamed of her, the way   
he treated her some times. But now there was no question if he truly loved   
her or not as she looked into his eyes, she could see his undying love for   
her.  
  
  
"I can't say no to sound reasoning like that. So my answer is yes." She   
said with a slight smile.  
  
  
"Really?" At her affirmative nod he picked her up and spun her around.   
"I love you, you know that?"  
  
  
"I love you too Mamo-chan, but could you please stop spinning me. I   
think I'm going to be sick."   
  
  
Abruptly the Mamo-chan powered tilt-a-whirl stopped. "Sorry. Now can   
we eat I'm starving."  
  
  
"And everyone always make fun of my appetite." Usagi and Mamoru   
went back in to the kitchen to reclaim their breakfast.  
  
@================================================@  
  
  
  
"We're going to have to decide what to do with Luna and Chibi-usa-chan.   
I suppose we could leave them with my mother and father's, but I don't   
know if they want to stay there or not." Usagi said as she watched   
Mamoru finish his breakfast.   
  
  
As much as she tried for his sake to remain optimistic he could tell she   
was hurting. She just picked at her favorite breakfast and every once and   
a while he would see tears glimmering in her eyes; she would never let   
them fall however. As he thought about what she just said he replied, "we   
can let them make the choice. If they want to stay with your parents, I'm   
sure they will be safe there. And if they want, they can come stay here   
too. Chibi-usa-chan can sleep with you or on the couch, and Luna doesn't   
take up that much room." After that he heard what sounded like "that's   
what you think."  
  
  
"I suppose I should talk to the girls and tell them the situation." Usagi   
said with a sigh.  
  
  
"Yeah. Do you want me to go along to hold Mako-chan down? You   
know how she gets when anyone insults you, I don't think she will exempt   
your parents." Mamoru said half jokingly, half seriously.  
  
  
"No I can handle it. I told Luna and Chibi-usa-chan that I would talk to   
them at the shrine. Chibi-usa-chan felt so bad that she had fallen asleep   
last night. She probably thinks it's her fault that my parents and I fought."   
Another big sigh. "Anyway I should go over there and talk to them." She   
looked down at her clothing and realized that she was still wearing   
Mamoru's oversized shirt and shorts. "I don't suppose my clothes from   
last night are dry?"   
  
  
Mamoru smiled at her. "Actually they are dry and hanging in the   
bathroom. If you want to, I can take you back to your house to pick up   
some of your belongings."  
  
  
"No. I can't go back. My father made it very clear that if I left last night   
then I would never be welcomed back into that house." Again he saw the   
glimmer of tears in her eyes. Mamoru went up to her and put his arms   
around her.  
  
  
Mamoru was about to make the biggest sacrifice that any male could…he   
was going to willingly go shopping. "Alright, after you get finished   
telling the girls, if you come back here after my afternoon classes, I will   
take you shopping. You can get the clothes and things you need. Then   
tomorrow we'll go and get you some new school uniforms." He caught   
the sour face she made. "Hey, just because your facing a difficult   
challenge in your life doesn't mean that you can forgo your education."   
He stated in a mock stuffy voice.   
  
  
"You know you sound like a frightening male version of Haruna-sensei   
when you do that." A cheeky grin on her face.  
  
  
"Hey! You better be nice to me! Or I promise to never put the toilet seat   
back down!" He called after her as she went into the guest bathroom to   
change.  
  
  
@=================================================@  
  
  
Usagi was walking back from the temple. She had told the girls her   
situation: she was now living with Mamoru because her parents had   
disowned her. The girl's reactions had been mixed. Of course they were   
all sorry that this had happened. Mako-chan, as predicted was all set to   
pound it into Kenji just how special Usagi was. Ami looking on the up   
side thought that maybe Mamoru's apartment was a better study   
environment for Usagi. Rei thought that idea was ludicrous and that all   
Usagi and Mamoru would do is make-out. Minako just winked and said   
"WAY TO GO USAGI-CHAN!!! Don't so anything I wouldn't do" and   
proceeded to cackle hysterically.  
  
  
Usagi had also talked to Luna and Chibi-usa; they had decided that they   
would rather stay at Mamoru-san's too. Chibi-usa thought it was unfair of   
her grandparents to treat Usagi this way, and what kept them from   
throwing her out once they got tired of her! (I know I would if given the   
chance.) Luna said that she was a guardian and advisor to her princess   
and that is where she would stay. So Chibi-usa and Luna had gone back to   
Usagi's old house to gather the things that they wanted before they moved.  
  
  
@===============================================@  
  
  
So Chibi-usa and Luna came to stay with Mamoru and Usagi under the   
condition that since Chibi-usa was now living with them she had to treat   
both Mamoru and Usagi with respect.   
  
  
For a while thing were pretty status quo. Usagi and Chibi-usa went to   
school. Mamoru went to college. Luna discussed the enemy with Artemis   
and chased shadows across the living room floor. Then the Holy Grail   
was found and Sailor Moon became Super Sailor Moon, and the battle   
with the Death Busters escalated.   
  
  
@ ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo @  
  
  
  
  
Ok. Like so far? The next chapter will have to do with the last battle with   
the Death Busters and the aftermath. Sorry if the whole Usa/Mamo-chan   
scene got mushy, but it was kind of crucial for the plot. If you haven't   
figured it out yet Mamoru's not a bastard in this fic, although I have some   
ideas for some very angsty, Mamoru is a bastard fics. Like I said before   
this part of the story really doesn't need an R rating, but later in the story it   
definitely will. This story will go all the way to Crystal Tokyo and   
beyond.  
  
Thanks for your support! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness and Desire

Hello everybody! I'm sitting here trying to figure out exactly what to   
write. Yup, that's me! I'm listening to Japanese Sailormoon Midi's to get   
into the writing mood! (Go to http://foxy_girl.tripod.com she has just   
about every Sailormoon MIDI there is!) While I do have a general idea of   
the flow of my story, I find that if I have too ridged an outline the story   
suffers. One does not have to be a writing genius to put down the opening   
notes though so I thought I would do that instead!!   
  
  
This chapter is going to have some partially steamy moments in it.   
Nothing to bad, maybe some heavy making out but that's probably all.   
And it will be based mostly on the manga version of the Sailormoon Super   
series. Oh and expect a few naughty words i.e. when someone hits their   
thumb with a hammer.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I think I'm going to sue Naoko. The emotional trauma of not   
owning Sailor Moon has destroyed my emotional sense of well-being!   
  
{And if you can't tell I'm kidding then I pity you... greatly}.  
  
  
'...' Character's thoughts.  
  
  
(...) Author's ramblings.  
  
  
@ ============================================= @  
  
  
  
Little Girl Lost...And Found   
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Everyone watched. Their hearts in their throats, as an angel of light fell to   
earth. Only this earth was crawling with the shapeless mass of evil known   
as Pharaoh 90.   
  
  
Mamoru knew that his future daughter was safe, just tired out from the   
fight. After all this was her first battle being Super Sailor Chibi Moon.   
(Shudders.) He saw though that the fight was not going well, all the   
Senshi were overwhelmed except for his love. As he turned back to check   
on Chibi-usa he caught a bright flash out of the corner of his eye. He saw   
his love of many lives gathering a huge amount of energy around herself.   
He wondered just what the hell she thought she was doing, but when he   
saw that sweet apologetic smile of hers he knew. He knew, she was going   
to do some thing that was going to get her killed.  
  
  
However he didn't quite expect to see her fling her self into the rolling,   
crushing mass of their enemy. He watched helpless as he saw her fragile   
form fall, and then strike the surface of Pharaoh 90, only to be consumed   
by the blackness.   
  
  
His heart died. His soul died. He wished for his own death.  
  
  
The only thing that kept him from joining his love was the small form of   
his daughter clinging tightly to him. Unfortunately she had woken up just   
in time to see her future mother sacrifice herself for the greater good.   
  
  
He watched the events happening with soul dead eyes. He knew as the   
Senshi of Death and Rebirth arose that things had definitely gotten worse.   
As she raised her Silence Glaive high above her head, a million thoughts   
went through his. 'All I wanted was to protect my Usa-ko, to be with her   
forever. I know it's selfish but I wish for this death. I know I should care   
more about this planet, my planet, but how can I? How can I when the   
person who taught me to care is gone, taken away from me? Kami-sama I   
wish I had had more power, if I had been strong enough then Usagi   
wouldn't have felt the need to sacrifice herself.'   
  
  
The glaive dropped.  
  
  
The heavens and the Earth shook.  
  
  
It was ending; the end of the Earth was upon them. Mamoru although   
wishing for death himself, gathered Chibi-usa closer in a futile effort to   
protect her. He could feel the twisting and turning of the ground below   
him. He could hear the Earth cry out at the power tearing into it. He   
opened his eyes to the terrible scene playing out before him. Amazingly   
he saw the enormous bulk of Pharaoh 90 separate from the Earth.   
  
  
A light.  
  
  
He saw something definitely out of place in such a ravaged battleground.   
A pure glimmering white light. He sucked in the breath he hadn't realized   
he had been holding. He recognized that light. He had held the   
embodiment of that light in his arms.  
  
  
Usa-ko!!  
  
  
His heart started to beat again. Usa-ko!! His Usa-ko was alive! She   
appeared to be asleep, but that blessed bright glow of hers told him that   
she lived. Tears of joy started to stream down his face. "USA-KO!!   
USA-KO!!" He called out to his one and only. And as the storm clouds   
would slip aside to reveal the shining moon, so too did her eyelids flutter   
open to reveal her beautiful pools of aqua blue.  
  
  
The shining power that surrounded her grew even brighter. He just stared   
at her as if she were some Greek masterpiece. Finally though, Saturn's   
voice drew his attention away from the various prayers he was saying to   
thank Kami-sama for returning the thing that was most precious to him.   
He heard as Saturn thanked Sailor Moon for taking the risk of releasing   
both the powers of the Silver Crystal and the Holy Grail, for that is what   
made the destruction of the enemy without the sacrifice of the Earth   
possible. He watched as Saturn destroyed herself when she had Pluto seal   
her within the portal with what was left of the Pharaoh.   
  
  
His eyes again sought out his love. A glimmer of power stole over her,   
and when it faded away there was his beautiful silver-haired princess. He   
felt it, the calling in her soul that demanded that things not end this way.   
The power built.  
  
  
Again that pure white energy of his beloved cast its glow upon the torn   
land. The light became so blindingly bright that he finally could no   
longer stand to look at her. However he could see the results of her   
efforts. The people that were killed in the conflict were breathing and   
moving again, the land and its buildings were mended. He could hear the   
Earth sigh in bliss, as it were. Serenity's powers were a balm to the very   
planet. As the power started to die down he again turned his eyes to the   
one he loves and as he saw her, surrounded by the glow of her power   
looking so beautiful, he knew.  
  
  
The Messiah of Light, the being the Outers had searched so hard for was   
before him. It was Serenity all along. Only she would have the pure soul   
and power to save the world. A smile came to his lips 'I should have   
known.'   
  
  
A baby's cry had distracted all of the Senshi's attention. And as the   
Outers went to investigate, Serenity's power ceased glowing altogether.   
  
  
As the power left her she tumbled and fell like a puppet with its strings   
cut. Her transformation as Serenity had left her thoroughly exhausted, she   
didn't even have the strength to save herself from her fall. One word ran   
through her head as the ground rushed up to meet her...'Crap!'   
  
  
She needn't had worried though because a set of strong, muscular arms   
caught her. She found herself looking into worried oceans of blue. "Usa-  
ko are you alright?" Came the rolling deep voice from her rescuer.   
  
  
" Not really." And as she said this her transformation as Sailor Moon left   
her and her eyes rolled back in her head as she drifted away into   
unconsciousness. His worried eyes met Mercury's and she quickly   
brought her computer out to scan Usagi.  
  
  
"She has used way too much power, that is why she can no longer support   
her transformation and why she's out cold. Fortunately, all she needs is   
great quantities of sleep and to take in a lot of calories to solve the   
problem." As Tuxedo Kamen breathed a sigh of relief, Mercury   
continued. "She should sleep for a day or two, when she wakes up she   
will still be weak and that's where the food comes in. If you want we can   
stay with her?" Mercury indicated the other senshi and herself.   
  
  
"No I will take care of her." He said as he gathered her small frame closer   
to his. "If there is any sign of trouble I will call you immediately." Since   
the prince had effectively decided this, the return of the Outers caused all   
to turn in their direction.  
  
  
As everyone took in the presence of the baby in Neptune's arms they saw   
a familiar aura surround the child.  
  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" Chibi-usa called.  
  
  
"We must go. We now have this new life to guard and take care of."   
Uranus said indicating the child in her partner's arms.  
  
  
"You're leaving?" Chibi-usa said with tears in her eyes. "Will we see   
you again?"  
  
  
"Of course Super Sailor Chibi Moon! We are allies and friends. We will   
meet again." Pluto stated with the great conviction belonging to the   
Guardian of Time.  
  
  
Neptune then gave Chibi Moon her mirror stating that it was a symbol of   
their promise to return. Then they all looked into the eyes of the Inner   
Senshi and the Prince of Earth and said, "Protect our beloved Princess."   
There was the ring of a threat to those words. Still holding the eyes of the   
others, the Outer Senshi disappeared from the scene like a puff of smoke.  
  
  
Breaking the dramatic moment Jupiter said "Boy I really wish I could   
learn to do that in Algebra class. Especially when Hodoshi-sensei hands   
out those pop quizzes that are the spawn of hell!"  
  
  
Jupiter's little commentary on the evil subject of Algebra brought the rest   
of the group out of the slight stupor they were in, well that and the sound   
of sirens in the distance that were growing ever closer. "We should get   
going. I really don't want to have to try and explain this to the police."   
Mars said.  
  
  
As a group they leapt up to the nearest roof and started away from the   
sight as fast as they could to avoid the authorities and the reporters. When   
everyone thought that they had gotten far enough away they dropped into   
a deserted alley and the Inners detransformed. "Chibi-usa can stay with   
me until Usagi-chan's back to full strength; but you better call us and tell   
us how she is doing or we'll all come over to your place and camp out in   
the living room. And we will make sure to feed Minako a bag of sugar   
before we come." Rei threatened Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
  
Kamen shuddered with that unsavory picture in his head. "Don't worry   
I'll call." And with those parting words he flew off in the direction of his   
apartment with the sleeping Usagi in his arms.  
  
  
"A man of few words isn't he?" Minako questioned as she turned to Rei.   
"And by the way Rei-chan I don't have that bad a reaction to sugar. I   
mean that whole episode of thinking I was a leprechaun and that you were   
all after my pot of gold after eating half a box of Lucky Charms happened   
weeks ago!"   
  
  
"Yeah just keep telling yourself that." Rei flippantly replied.  
  
  
  
"Are we going to go already or are we going to stand here in this dank   
disgusting alley all day!" Fumed Makoto.  
  
  
"Mako-chan's right let's go." Ami said starting to walk away.  
  
  
"Right behind you. But you know? This ally really isn't the worst I've   
been in. Why in England you should have seen some of the things that   
people put in their alleys!" Thus began a long discussion on the grossest   
alleys that the girls had transformed, fought, or hid in. It lasted all the way   
to the Hikawa Shrine.   
  
(Strange girls. @_@ But you gotta love 'em!!)  
  
  
@ =============================================== @  
  
  
Tuxedo Kamen brought Usagi back to their apartment. As soon as he had   
closed the balcony door and the window shades he willed his   
detranformation. Mamoru took Usagi into her room and laid her down on   
the bed. She looked so pale and small to him. Again he cursed himself as   
he wondered why she had to risk her life for everyone else. And also he   
was angry with her for willingly putting her life on the line. He looked her   
over again, it's not that he didn't trust Mercury, it's just he wanted to   
make sure that there was nothing more seriously wrong with her. At least   
that's what he told himself.  
  
  
He found several cuts and bruise and after her cleaned and bandaged them   
he left her to her sleep. But not before he kissed her sweet lips. The   
thought that he almost lost the ability to do that today, made him crave her   
soft mouth more than ever.  
  
  
@ ============================================== @  
  
  
THUMP...THUMP...THUMP  
  
  
"Ughnnnn." Usagi moaned as the throbbing pain from her head made its   
way to her conscious mind. She delayed opening her eyes as long as   
possible. She knew that it would just add fuel to the jackhammer that   
managed to find its way into her brain. 'This is worse than when Mako-  
chan suggested we try that drinking game at our last sleep over!   
Whatever truck hit me is majorly getting sued.' Eventually her eyes   
decided to open themselves. Her vision showed her a world of colorful   
blobby objects. As she again tried to voice her pain, one of those objects   
moved.  
  
  
"Ah! So sleeping beauty is awake at last!" As she groaned again, he sat   
down on the edge of her bed and took her hand. "Seriously, how are you   
doing? You had me really worried."   
  
  
She tried to answer his questions but it seemed as if her vocal skills had   
decided to take a holiday. He immediately saw her problem and asked her   
if she was thirsty. At her slight nod he gently propped her up with his arm   
and with his free hand raised a glass of juice to her lips. As she   
swallowed, she made a face that told him of her opinion of the drink. "I   
know it doesn't taste very good but Ami-chan said that you would need a   
lot of calories to replace you energy, so I decided to mix some extra sugar   
in your juice. It's a quick way to start raising a person's blood sugar   
levels. When you get most of this down, I'll bring you some soup and   
then we'll work our way up to the good stuff. Okay?"  
  
  
She gave another small nod of assent, and he laid her back down on the   
pillows.  
  
  
Usagi managed to stay awake to get half a bowl of soup down, but before   
long the realm of dreams called her back again and she fell into a deep   
sleep.  
  
  
@ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ @  
  
  
Usagi was asleep again after Mamoru had helped her to eat her latest meal.   
Mamoru had managed to setup a routine; he would get as much food into   
Usagi as he could before her exhaustion caught up with her again. It   
seemed as though the food was helping, as she was able to stay awake for   
longer periods of time.  
  
  
So Mamoru had decided to take advantage of his time and study.   
Although he himself was quite exhausted, what with the battle and then   
nursing Usagi, he knew that he had to study. He was afraid of falling   
behind in his accelerated pre-med courses. He hadn't been to class in four   
days, and pretty soon that absence was going to show up in his grades.  
  
  
He had just finished re-reading the same paragraph in his History of   
Medicine text for the fifth time, Pasteur and a gallon of milk doing a tango   
in front of his blurry eyes. 'Maybe I should take a nap too. It has been a   
long time since I've slept well.'   
  
  
Just as that thought was making its way into his sleep-fogged mind, an   
agonizing scream filled the air. 'Usa-ko!' Mamoru ran as fast he could to   
her room. Wrenching the door open, he stopped at her beside. He saw her   
writhing in her sleep, tears plainly visible on her pale face. 'Nightmare.'   
When that thought crossed his mind he tried to wake her. Nothing was   
able to bring her out of the hell made by her own thoughts. So he did the   
only thing that came to mind, he got onto the bed next to her and gathered   
her into his arms. As he held her he let a small amount of his power caress   
her tortured soul, while he whispered comforting words into her ear.   
  
  
Slowly she started to calm. When it seemed as though her nightmare was   
over he started to get up but a small hand clutched him closer. He looked   
down into sad, tired eyes. "Usa-ko, what's wrong? You were having such   
a bad dream, you were crying out in your sleep."  
  
  
"I...I keep seeing the darkness Mamo-chan. It's so dark and cold, and I   
can here its thoughts, all it wants is power. It destroyed whole galaxies,   
trillions of people, and it didn't care. It showed me Mamo-chan, it showed   
me how it enjoyed watching all those people suffer, and how it   
remembered down to each person, how they died. I could hear the   
screams, mothers crying out for their children to be saved, lovers holding   
each other one last time before their end came, friends being ripped away   
from one another. It was so horrible!" She broke down into sobs   
clutching his shirt, drawing him closer to her.   
  
  
He tried his best to sooth her tortured soul. "Even though all those people   
died I think that they would be happy to know that because of you no   
more life will suffer their fate. All those who lost their life to Pharaoh 90   
can finally find peace. Just think if you did not risk your life, all of us   
would be gone. Saturn's power would have destroyed us all and she   
would not have been reborn again in this time. Don't let that hellish thing   
disturb your life or else it can claim another victim, don't let it take away   
your happiness." He whispered these impassioned words into her ear as   
he held her close.  
  
  
The emotion and power of his words awed Usagi. She had never heard   
him be so passionate outside of a life threatening battle. She lifted her   
head and looked up into his eyes. Pools the color of the ocean stared at   
her with such passion and intensity that she felt herself swallowed by their   
depths. Her nightmarish recollection of the battle was forgotten as the   
warmth of his gaze drew her closer and closer.  
  
  
The passion of his words and his gaze surprised them both. Her eyes   
widened as she saw him move closer to her. His unusual behavior coupled   
with the inevitable kiss made her heart beat faster. When his soft sensual   
lips met hers all of her worries seemed to evaporate. Her only thoughts   
were about the feel and taste of his lips.  
  
  
At first he kept the kiss chaste and light but as she responded his control   
frayed and he deepened the kiss. His mouth assaulted hers, his lips adding   
more pressure to hers so that she would open her mouth to his   
explorations. As her lips parted he tried to go slow so he wouldn't   
frighten her, but when he tasted her for the first time all of those thoughts   
fled. Again and again his tongue plundered her mouth, he couldn't get   
enough of her scent, her taste. The fact that she was responding to his   
tongue with her own, the way she had one hand tangled into his hair, and   
the other stroking his side, made his control flee.  
  
  
He pulled her closer with one arm while his other hand slid from the back   
of her neck to her side slowly. Whenever they would break for air he   
would put his lips to use kissing the side of her neck or suckling an   
earlobe. He didn't consciously remember doing it, but the hand that had   
been on her side was now cupping one of her breasts. As her nipple   
hardened against his palm, he felt himself responding in like fashion, that   
part of his anatomy becoming stiff and straining against the zipper of his   
pants. As he continued to kiss and caress her the moan that had been   
building up in the back of her throat for quite some time was released.  
  
  
That did it.  
  
  
The sound of that husky moan woke up his senses. He pulled himself   
back from her. The site of her swollen lips and rumpled clothes had him   
cursing himself. 'She is only 15!! She is confused and tired and I can't   
believe that I took advantage of that!! Damn it!' He ran a shaky hand   
agitatedly through his hair, taking up an iron control and tamping down on   
his arousal.   
  
  
Meanwhile Usagi was trying to sort through the alien emotions swimming   
through her. Her and Mamoru had never gone this far before and it   
awakened emotions that were frightening to her. She loved him with all   
her heart but she just wasn't ready for a physical relationship.  
  
  
"Usa-ko I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. I just...got carried   
away!"   
  
  
"Mamo-chan it's alright I'm not upset with you. I just...I love you   
Mamo-chan, but I'm not ready." She said as she took his hand and looked   
deep into his eyes.  
  
  
"I understand, I just hope I didn't frighten you." His eyes were warm as   
stared back into hers.  
  
  
"You didn't frighten me Mamo-chan, I could never be scared of you. I   
just want to spend time as a normal boyfriend and girlfriend, in a normal   
relationship. Between enemies attacking all the time and you getting   
brainwashed and forgetting me every other Sunday," a wicked smile   
adorned her lips "it has been hard to find time just to get to know each   
other and spend time together. I just want that kind of relationship first,   
before we go any further."  
  
  
"I agree. We're trying to move to far too fast. But," he said his face mock   
stern "for your crack about the brainwashing you have to clean the   
apartment for a month,when you get better that is."   
  
  
"Darn! I should have kept my mouth shut and let you feel me up." She   
said laughing.   
  
  
"Mmmmm...interesting offer, but right now you should go back to sleep.   
You look like your ready to drop off any second."  
  
  
"Do you ever get sick of being right?" She snipped at him as she crawled   
back into bed.  
  
  
"I'll let you know if I do." He said with a smile playing on his lips. He   
leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Sleep well." He   
murmured to her softly. And then he left her room.  
  
  
As she closed her eyes the last thought that she had before she fell asleep   
was that they had made the right choice about their relationship. She was   
thankful that she had such a kind and loving boyfriend; a lot of guys   
wouldn't have stopped in such a situation. He along with the girls were   
truly her family.  
  
  
@ wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww @  
  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry, that this took such a long time. Life has been a pain   
lately; I haven't been feeling well, a close friend of the family died, and   
my father has been in and out of surgery for kidney stones!!! When it   
rains it pours!!   
  
Oh also the whole idea about calories replacing the energy that Usagi   
spent comes from reading Draegyn's "The Lawkeepers" read it, it is   
fantastic!!  
  
Oh also for those at ff.net I am attaching an important Author's note for   
the next chapter. READ IT!!! 


	4. Author's note IMPORTANT

9/15/02  
Little Girl Lost…And Found   
  
Author's Note:  
  
It is with a heavy heart that I have decided to no longer continue this story   
at Fanfiction.net. I have grown to love the Sailormoon community here,   
but with the changes in policy brought about by the web-master, I no   
longer feel comfortable posting my stories here. I will continue to update   
this story and I will finish it…just not here. And for those whom stories I   
review, I will still continue to do so. For all who are interested this story   
will be posted at http://www.mediaminer.org and   
http://www.fandomination.net Both of these sites seem to be more   
interested in providing a creative outlet for people, than political   
correctness. For any who want me to notify them when I update just e-  
mail me at Wreath_of_Roses@msn.com or leave it in your reviews!   
Thank-you for all your warmth and support!   
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
Wreath of Roses 


End file.
